


Broken mercenary

by InfinityAsh29



Category: Rogue (2020)
Genre: Bondage, Broken Samantha O'Hara, F/M, Gang Rape, Megan Fox - Freeform, Nudist Samantha O'Hara - Freeform, Nudity, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex slave Samantha O'Hara, Stripper samantha O'Hara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityAsh29/pseuds/InfinityAsh29
Summary: What if Samantha O'Hara was left behind and let's her men and the president's daughter to safety but she was caught by the enemy and let her live but be punished worse than death
Comments: 67
Kudos: 3





	Broken mercenary

To alarm everyone this chapter may contain megan fox's character Samantha O'Hara get raped, force nudity, broken spirit

Within the grasslands of Eastern Africa, an female mercenary named Samantha O'Hara and her team of multinational mercenaries, Joey Kasinski, Mike Barasa, Bo Yinn, Elijah Dekker, Pata and TJ are dispatched on a rescue mission to retrieve Asila Wilson, the daughter of a governor who had been abducted by Zalamm, a crime lord for ransom purposes. The mission is successful. "Rogue one to rogue three. We're ready for extraction." Said Samantha speaking to rogue three to the comm "copy you. Inbound." As rogue three is on the move  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa- - what about the others?"  
"They're not part of the plan." She said  
"Sam!" Then Sam looks at her comrade "You just said we gotta move. That'll just slow us down. We don't have room in the vehicles -Roogue one to rogue three." Sam then was interupt "Sam!" Then she looks pissed "Hey! Fucking don't make me pull on you, Eli." Sam replied  
"This is not about rank." Said Eli  
"we didn't fucking plan this. We're not getting paid for this." Sam and Eli continue to argue but the hostages begged her for help to get out of the animal cages as she had no choice "If I fucking die because I'm doing the right thing. I'm gonna be so pissed. Fuck it, do it!" Said sam as they saved Alissa and her two friends Chloe and Tessa. At outside "Burn these fuckers to death!" Said Zalamm as his henchmen starts burning the building got trapped "They're fuckin' holdin'" Sam said then rogue three had just arrive in sixty seconds as Sam is setting up the detonators on the wall "I want you to cover your ears and open your mouth." As the girls did what Sam said as she ignites the detonators and blows up the wall "go around the back!" Said Zalamm as his henchmen did then Samantha place Alissa and her friends to the vehicle and she grabbed the detonators from the back  
"Alright, you get them out of here and I'll distract them!" Said Sam  
"Leaving no no Sam!" Said Eli then Sam looks at him "I'll be fine just go. Come on! All of you go, go, Go!" Sam shouted as her mercenaries are driving away leaving her behind as she placed the detonators on to the vehicles that belong to Zalamm and his henchmen "Hey, you man! Come!" Said Zalamm as his men follow then watched the mercenaries escape then his men went to the vehicles but Sam pulls the trigger and blows them up Zalamm watches the helicopter arrived and picks up the mercenaries and the hostages fill with rage he see Sam was running  
"Man! Get that fucking mercenary and bring that fuckers to me!" He said as his henchmen start going after Sam  
"Sam on the other hand watches the helicopter leave "Mission accomplished." She said then continues to run While she's pursued across the plains by Zalamm's henchmen Samantha picks up her gun then start shooting them as her last stand one by one she keeps shooting then the man came from behind knocks her uncouncious "we got the bastard who destroy our vehicles and cost us our ransom." Said the henchman as Zalamm walks over to uncouncious Sam as they turn her around "that's no man that's a woman mercenary." Said Zalamm replied looking at Sam one of the men takes her rifle while he has a look at her figure and that face was too pretty  
"Should we kill this bitch I mean too bad we'll waste this hot, sexy mercenary." One of his henchmen has the pistol pointed on her forehead but Zalamm stops him "No I love this one." As he touch her hair "bring her along and take her clothes off too while you're at it but you can keep her bra and panties." Zalamm replied as he hears his men cheering of having a woman in their base as his main man starts taking her hat and puts it on then he starts stripping Samantha of her clothes undid her best and tearing her shirt off and tanks her bra off.  
"My my this one has nice tits." Zalamm replied groping her breasts been exposed now topless they start ripping her pants and took her boots off then one of the men took her panties off exposed her pussy but shaved as they took a sniff on her panties  
"Smell that sweat of hers." Said the man as he puts her panties in his pocket Zalamm has a look at samantha completely naked and he smirks "she's perfect and she's sexy....boys we're keeping her alive." Zalamm replied as they cheer then he dragged Sam on his back and walks back to base  
Hours later Sam starting to wake up to an room "what the hell. I'm back in this room?" Sam replied as she felt her hands are tied to an old mattress and saw she's naked "what is this? Where's my fucking clothes!" Samantha yelled so pissed off then she saw Zalamm in the room not wearing clothes but with a perverted look on his face  
"Ah you're awake beautiful now we can start having fun." He said to sam as he's licking her smooth legs "what did you do to me?" Sam wanted answers  
"Oh you were uncouncious when you destroy our vehicles and shot my men and cost me my ransom but I decided to keep you alive and strip you naked now we can start off by making you be tamed." Zalamm said as he's kissing her body sam was helpless no weapon her arms and legs were trapped bondage as he's sucking her tits made her moan "stop.....stop it.....oooooohhhhhh." sam was moaning and begging Zalamm to stop but he starts fingering her pussy made her moan more she's losing herself from it as he won't deeper her cum was flying over the mattress and her body but he starts shoving his harden dick in her mouth starts bopping her aggressive and harder she feels her mind is getting weak and enjoying it she couldn't control herself letting him continue as Zalamm enjoys it and cums in her mouth made her swallow it now he starts placing his dick in her pussy starts thrusting her   
while she was done swallowing his sperm "This is disgusting! It stinks too but I'm starting to enjoy it mmmmmmmm!' she replied. Zalamm goes really really fast letting her pussy feel the taste "Now what will I choose while I'm fucking your pussy should i pick your breasts or that Ass" he said to her "no no please....please" He smacked her and pushed her onto her back. "No get off of me......ooooooh ooooooh.....mmmmmm" Sam begged but moaning more Zalamm grabbed her Ass and squeezing it hard made her moan too  
"AAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Sam screamed as his dick forced it's way into her pussy deeper. "IT HURTS!!!!" Sam shouted

"Good my dear you're a virgin because you have no choice" as Zalamm continues thrusting her pussy deeper and really harder Sam scream in pain and moaning more "Aaah yes.....mmmmmmmm aaaaaah aaah!" She scream realise she's getting raped by Zalamm and losing herself "So, fucking, tight!" he grunted as he kept thrusting. "Yes more more" she feels the pain but she feel the pressure "Ah...Ah....Oooooh....fuck me more.....mmmmmm" she moaned

"Yes you love it my sex slave, you're nothing but a slut," he taunted, before he pushed his dick fully harder inside her more.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH YES YES YES!!!!!!" Sam screamed she loves it, as her virginity was taken in such a cruel way. "Oh yes your pussy is so tight and i love staring at your breasts" he continues thrusting sam was moaning there was saliva coming from her mouth. He's roughing her tits were bouncing turns him on

as he continues thrusting her He started fondling her bouncing tits, and pinching her nipples as he increased his thrusting pace. "You are perfect my save i can keep going and enjoying this" he went very deep Lara screamed

"AAAAAAAAAAH YES MY MASTER YES!"

He kept rubbing along her sides, her breasts , licking her face, and any other act of violation as he started thrusting faster, harder, and deeper, like a jackhammer. "Please.... keep....going!" Sam begged, through her moaning. "Not until I cum!" he grunted in pleasure. he held her close and went deeper, coming close to his climax. Zalamm had fill her up her body was cover in sperm then Sam feel asleep "rest well my dear you be busy tomorrow." He said as he left the room


End file.
